Cell
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: ScottRemy. Fourth in the 'Trapped' series written with Dark-English-Rose. Scott and Remy are captured by Magneto, what will Scott risk to save what matters most?


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel does. I do own several action figures however. 

Ack! Sorry for the wait…Of course those of you that know me also know that when it comes to my updating skills well…I don't have any. I think this might actually be considered a fast update for me. I wasn't sure if I should leave it where I did but, hey, cliffhangers are fun. But don't hate Scott, we love Scott. This takes place after Plane Crash. Fourth in the 'Trapped' series. Do enjoy and please review.

Cell

Nari

Scott came slowly around to consciousness. The first thought that flashed through his head was that his glasses were gone. He kept his eyes tightly shut after that. The next thought was that be was bound, on his knees, bent over at the waist, wrists crossed behind his back and attached to a chain that lead to the ceiling. A heavy weight was around his neck. It took him a moment to realize that it was a Genoshan collar. He didn't no whether to be relived that he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anything or angry at being so utterly powerless. 

He carefully opened his eyes and glanced around. He was in a barren metal cell; he could see the bars across from him. At the moment though that was the last thing on his mind, the only thing that mattered was the still unconscious man that was bound beside him, just out of reach. Remy. 

He tried to move closer but the chain wouldn't allow him any leeway. That and he had evidently been kneeling for some time as, at even the slightly bit of movement, his knees screamed at him in pain. He gritted his teeth and waited for it to become a dull throbbing again. 

He looked over at Remy again and hoped that nothing serious was the matter.

"Remy? Gambit?" There was no answer. Scott forced himself not to think about what could be wrong. Probably there was nothing actually the matter anyway. But he could worry and deal with it all later. Right now he had to get them out. 

He looked around the cell they were in again. It really was barren, nothing but cold, unforgiving metal. There had to be a way out. He didn't get the chance to think about it further as Remy shifted slightly in his bonds and started to wake. He felt the knot that was in his stomach loosen a notch. 

"Gambit?" Gambit moaned a little in response. "Hang on we'll find a way out."

Gambit lifted his head slightly and looked over at him. Scott had to force himself to swallow through the sudden tightness in his throat at the sight of blood matting Gambit's bangs. "…Cher?" 

"Gambit." 

He stared back blankly at Scott for a moment before he obviously remembered and gave a miniscule nod of his head. "Cyke. Where are we?" He seemed to be coming around a bit more and pulled lightly at the chains, experiencing the same pain that Scott had when he tried to move. 

"I don't know. There's nothing here. I haven't seen anyone yet either. Are you okay?"

"Oui, jus' a bump t' de head, non? Be fine." He looked around himself but, like Scott, he could see no clear way out. 

"Can you pick the locks on your chains?"

Gambit examined the chains quickly with his fingers before shaking his head. "Non, dere's no lock. Dere melded t'gether, only Magneto could get us out of dese." He looked over at Scott again. "I always meant t' ask y' –" 

"And since we have nothing else to do right now it seems like a good time."

"I always meant t' ask y' why y' never told me t' pick de locks on de handcuffs?"

"Because if I mentioned it I was afraid that you would remember that you could do that and then well…do it." 

"Y' like being handcuffed t' me, non?" 

"I could think of worse things. Now shut up and pretend to hate me." 

"No problem…y' bossy bastard…" 

"Good job."

"Was being serious." 

"Shut up." 

"I see you two are getting along as fetchingly as ever."

They both looked up as a new voice entered the conversation. Mystique stood just inside the metal door of their cell, looking down at them with a snide expression. Scott was about to speak when Remy beat him to it. 

"What do y' want wit' us Mystique?" Scott had to admire how much of a sneer Remy had managed to get into her name. 

Mystique sighed, quickly loosing any patience that she might have had. "I can't believe I called you perceptive. We want Cyclops here. Your presence will however make things far more simple."

"If you want me then why did you drop a building on us?" Scott voiced the question that had been bothering him. He ended up answering it himself though. "That was a trap too wasn't it? Too much of a coincidence for the one room that we happened to be in to remain standing when the rest of it dropped around us." 

"Unfortunately the X-Men came and got you out before we had the chance to get our hands on you. Enough of this though." She walked closer to Scott and knelt before him. Across from them Gambit struggled uselessly at his bonds. Scott looked coolly back at her. "Tell me the access codes to the mansion and cerebro." 

"No." 

Mystique had obviously expected the answer. "I'd figured as much. Not to worry though as we do have ways of persuading you." 

"Y' lay one finger on him an'-"

"Not him, Gambit."

Scott looked up at her in sudden understanding. "No…"

"I know that you would do anything to protect the X-Men, Cyclops. Even the ones that you don't like." 

"Leave him out of this."

She smiled slightly. "No." She got back to her feet and strolled over to Gambit, producing a small blade from a sheath at her waist as she did so. "You want him to come out alive then you'll tell me what I want to know." 

Gambit glared at her briefly before looking at Scott and silently willing him not to tell her anything. Scott stared back at him in near desperation. Giving Magneto the access codes would give him control of cerebro and the mansion. Lord knew what he would do with that control. Scott did not want to find out. He firmly pushed his emotions aside, like he was so used to doing on the battle field. Looking at Remy, Scott knew that he would understand. 

"You're right, Mystique. I would do anything to protect the X-Men. Even if that meant sacrificing one to save the team."


End file.
